1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photoelectric converting apparatus and a semiconductor integrated device and, more particularly, to a photoelectric converting apparatus and a semiconductor integrated device, in which memory pixels of the same number as that of CMOS type line sensors and area sensors are provided and can be treated on at least a block unit basis.
2. Related Background Art
As photoelectric converting devices, there are generally a CCD type and an MOS type. In case of the CCD type, photoelectric converted charges which were read are sequentially transferred and are used as image signals. In case of the MOS type, photoelectric converted charges are accumulated in a gate of an MOS transistor and a potential change is charge amplified and outputted to the outside at a scanning timing. In the latter MOS type photoelectric converting apparatus, an area sensor in which a plurality of photoelectric converting elements are arranged in the lateral and vertical directions is often used. In the area sensor, the photoelectric converting elements are two-dimensionally arranged, photoelectric converting pixels are accumulated every line and transferred to an accumulating capacitor, charge signals accumulated in the accumulating capacitor are time-sequentially read out by a timing signal from a horizontal scanning register, and the reading operation of one line is finished. Residual charges in the accumulating capacitor are reset and the reading operation of next one line is started.
On the other hand, there is a photoelectric converting apparatus as an example in which memory pixels corresponding to an area sensor are provided for the area sensor. For example, the photoelectric converting elements and memory pixels of the same number as that of the photoelectric converting elements are provided and are integratedly formed by a CMOS process compatibility and such a sensor is hereinafter referred to as a CMOS type area sensor. As for the reading operation of the image signal in the CMOS type area sensor, first, the pixel signals of one line are read out from the photoelectric converting elements with a two-dimensional construction, the pixel signals are accumulated into the memory pixels of corresponding one line through a transfer circuit. The operations to sequentially read out the pixel signals every line, transfer, and accumulate into the memory are repeated. After completion of the reading of the pixel signals of one frame, the memory pixels are time-sequentially read out every line and a series of image signals can be derived. The memory pixels can be read out in order to again obtain the same image signal. The same image signal can be obtained many times as a nondestructive memory.
However, according to the CMOS area sensor, since the image signals are detected every line and the image signals are outputted every line, the image signal of only a portion of the area sensor cannot be obtained. When the image of such a portion is necessary, for example, there is a case where a line of sight is detected at the time of a focal control of a camera and it is necessary to focus to a point where the line of sight is directed. In such a case, in order to detect a focal error of a portion of the area sensor where the line of sight is directed, it is necessary to obtain the image signal of such a portion of the area sensor. In this case, the CMOS area sensor with the above construction cannot cope with such a purpose.
Even in case of a photoelectric converting apparatus arranged in a line, since the image detection of only a portion on one line cannot be performed, for example, in case of a copying apparatus in which a copy of only a portion is requested, it is necessary to read out the whole portion of one line. Useless operations are, consequently, executed.
It is, therefore, a subject of the invention to make it possible to read out an image signal of only a portion of a line or in an area in such a CMOS line sensor or CMOS area sensor as mentioned above.